A Mothers' Regret and a Sons' Destiny
by PrincessAmi13
Summary: I just felt regret after I let my son leave across the rainbow to start a new game. It is the way it has to be. And how it came to be.


Author's Note- Ok my brother had just started a new game and seen his child off. And he finally knew what it felt like. HA! So i just thought I'd write this to show how i felt about my child leaving.

Dont you just want to puch the people who say "You know this isn't real ,right?"

I don't care who in Goddess' name you are don't you EVER say anything about my fictional son I will hurt you so hard you cant have kids.

And yes, I had named my son after Ike from Fire emblem 9/10.

I had put my brothers' in this story:

SonicZ16 = Yuuki (Cause Ihate the english name! Casey...err) He married Kathy.

Luigi400000 = Kevin. He married Renee.

I married Chase and had My Son Ike. So we all clear?

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO HARVEST MOON!

* * *

Every mother knows it coming. The day your child leaves. You cry when they leave the house at the right adult age. But, I was to say goodbye for who knows how long?

When will I ever see my child again? The thoughts swirled in my head as the Harvest King had been speaking to me. My 7 year old son, Ike, was looking up at me.

"Were going to find all the Nature's Bounty, right Mama?" I smiled and nodded. I had waved goodbye to the Harvest King and we took our leave.

The next week was rough I had caught the King Salmon the night the Harvest King asked. My son had a small patch of honeydew on my small farming plot.

"Mama! Mama!" My son bursted through the doors. He held up a honeydew it was to perfect in everyway it was almost emitting light it was magnificent. "A Shining honeydew." I smiled and placed it my bad to take to the Harvest king later on.

My son was giggling and ran over to his father. I was about to leave when I thought it would be best if I watched the small scene.

"Papa!" Ike had grabbed onto his leg. "Can you teach me how to make a cheesecake?" Chase looked puzzled and looked up at me. I smiled and motioned him to go along with it. Ike had grabbed his fathers hand and ran into the kitchen.

I turned to leave and make my way to the Harvest King once again. "Hey wait." Chase stopped me handing me a small box. "Here I made it with the best ingredients we had in the fridge." I looked down at the small box. Another radiant shine came from the lunch Chase had made.

By now I was on the summit of the large mountain. The harvest king wasn't far off when I took out the shining honeydew and my lunch I had held the honeydew over the edge of the cliff.

My mind was debating, sabotaging the Nature's Bounty? How would my son feel if he knew I had been doing things like this since the order was given. I closed my eyes tightly and the honeydew slipped from my fingers spiraling down the enormous mountain. That would be another week.

I sat outside the cave entrance where I had found the blue feather. I hung my head, It was selfish to sacrifice a dying land just to keep my son with me a few days longer. I took out my lunch and started to pick at it I wasn't hungry enough to finish it.

I gazed out to the clouds down below. Above the clouds. The view was magnificent I had ignored the world down below and the Harvest Kings words ran in my head.

"All children leave sometime." "There is nothing to be sad about." Tears started to form at my eyelids. "How could he know?" I loved my child more then anything. The only words I had to say was 'Don't Go.' And this whole mess would me resolved.

I would get glares from other parents. Some friends of mine had came to the island and settled down with a family. Yuuki was married to Kathy with his daughter, Diana.

Diana is of age also and is to accompany my son on his journey. Was he as torn up as I was? Another friend Kevin had also moved to the island knowing we both were here and fell for the ranch girl Renee having a son. But he was still a child? Hn…I guess he'd find out soon enough.

The sun started to set and I walked back down the mines and to my house throwing my lunch away. For the past 7 weeks its been the same. Everyday the guilt piles up.

"Mama! How did the Harvest King like the Honeydew I grew?" My son stood there waving his hands by his side looking with anticipation. I giggled, "He loved it. He said it was the best Honeydew he'd ever seen!" I was lying through my teeth.

It kept a smile on my childs' face, so that makes it ok right? No? Yeah, I didn't think so either. I tossed and turned all night and gave up at 2 A.M. I sat at the dinner table Finn flew over and looked at me. I refused to talk. I stayed silent when my son had left his room and stood at the front door with a small bag in hand.

Where was he going, and at this hour? I had followed him and seen he had waked to Yuuki 's house near the lake in our big district. I walked back into my house checking on my daughter, Anna. Who was still asleep and I went into the Kitchen and started to make a lunch.

Cooking at 2 in the morning? Only in my house. Chase was still working at the bar and wouldn't be home for a while. I had replicated his Shining Lunch and placed it in a cloth bag and headed up to the Garmon Upper Mines. I let out a sigh as I walked up to the glowing panel and the yellow glow engulfed me.

I was atop the mountain once again. And sitting atop the small rock once again. I hugged my knees and felt the cold breeze hit my face. I looked over the see the Harvest King was waiting. I stood up and slowly dragged myself over there and handing the small box over.

"Nature's Bounty is complete." My heart sank, "W-What? That's impossible I hav-"

"I had given the task to Yuuki considering it was to much for you." Yuuki walked up behind me handing over the Cheesecake and Shining Honeydew. "You should be proud Ike made these Himself." Yuuki smiled at me Ike was still catching up.

"Oh but I had gotten this earlier today." He handed over the final ingredient, the diamond.

I opened my mouth but the words didn't come out when Ike ran over and grabbed my hand.

Today was our final day. Yesterday the Harvest King had let us spend a final dinner with our children. The entire day I just felt heartbroken. Don't get me wrong thought I was so proud my child was apart of the healing of a dying island.

That night my child had left the house at 2 A.M. again. I followed him to see he had been sitting at the beach. I started to walk over but stopped myself. What if I placed an idea in his head to not go?

I walked over and sat next to my son. "Hey, Ike." I said stroking his light pink hair. "It's not that I'm scared, cause I do really want to go it's just…just." He stood up and stood near the waves crashing onto the shore.

"I just don't know if your going to be ok when I leave. I mean you always look sad unless I cheer you up. Cause Papa works all night and is tired during the day you get lonely all alone. So if I'm not there will you be sad again?" He turned to look at me.

This was the moment of truth. I hesitated for a moment carefully planning my words. "Ike, I don't want to lie anymore, yes I will be sad but I know its for the best and I'm proud of you for doing something so important as saving and island and you'll make more friends and even Diana will be with you. And as long as your happy…I…I am too." I had stood up also and Ike hugged me tightly.

"Ok Mama I'll go."

We stood before the newly made rainbow and Diana and Ike were standing before it. Yuuki had handed over a small bottle of Tomato juice. Ike turned and smiled, "I-Ike wait!" I also had something to give him. I looked around in my bag. "W-where is it?" I questioned digging around. "Mama is it this?" Ike said picking up a pendant. "Yeah, I wanted to have it Ike." "Thanks Mama! It's just like yours!" He had placed the pendant of earth on and gave an ecstatic smile and turned to Diana.

"Ready?" "Yea by the way the sun is positioned we should be on the new island by sunset." "Awesome" They both nodded and gave one last wave and walked across the rainbow.

Renee and Kevin walked over to me with Renee with the baby in her arms. "It must be hard to see your child go." She had stated. "Yea I had thought about this day since he was born. I thought it was going to be the end of my life." A couple tears flowed down my face.

"That's why I had given the Pendant of Earth to him. May the Goddess one day bring my son back to me."

* * *

Author's Note- The Pendant of Earth was this pendant taken out of the english version of the game but this action replay code I tried out (All Clothes,Hats, & Acessories) gave me the pendant along with some japanese texted jewlery.

Sad though, isn't it? I just felt so horrible like I abandoned my child or something and after I saved over my file with the new one I was like "NO! I want my son back! I Miss you!" While running around my house.

Anyways, I'd like it if you'd leave a comment saying how you all felt also. Cause I want to know if i was just overreacting about the whole child leaving thing. XD Maybe I am?


End file.
